A vacuum cleaner is an apparatus that suctions air using a suction force generated by a fan and a motor and filters foreign matter in the suctioned air so that cleaning is performed.
In order to filter foreign matter in the suctioned air, the vacuum cleaner includes a dust collecting unit so that the foreign matter is filtered by a certain filtering device. In the type of the filtering device for filtering the foreign matter in the dust collecting unit, there are a porous filtering unit in which foreign matter is forcibly filtered while air passes through a porous filter and a dust collecting unit in a cyclone method in which foreign matter is filtered during a cyclonic air flow.
A cyclone dust collector may be widely used in a canister type cleaner, an upright type cleaner, a hand vacuum cleaner, and the like.
The cyclone dust collector may include an inlet part into which air is introduced and an outlet part through which air is discharged to the outside. The air which is introduced through the inlet part and in which dust is filtered may be discharged to the outside through the outlet part.